


Mettaton Is An Absolute Bastard

by Solena2



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solena2/pseuds/Solena2
Summary: ...And everyone knows it
Relationships: Mettaton/Fame (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Mettaton Is An Absolute Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> Who's the POV character? Hell if I know.

Mettaton is an absolute bastard. He knows this, it’s his whole character. Mettaton is a selfish, arrogant diva with no respect for anyone besides himself, his cousin, and _maybe_ Frisk. He _knows_ this.

Once he’d watched Mettaton, as he was verbally assaulted in public, an angry human jabbing a finger in his face, calling him an abomination and a thing and a beast. Once he watched Mettaton, his steely expression (Dammit, Sans was rubbing off on him again) never changing at any point in the tirade. Once he watched, as Mettaton gave the angry human an autograph and flounced off, uncaring of negative opinions.

Mettaton was an absolute bastard. It wasn’t any kind of revelation, everyone knew it. That’s why he was so popular, why there were youtube compilations depicting the stunned faces of people who’d tried to hurt him, only to receive a heaping dose of vanity and occasionally a signed photo.

The star’s whole act centered around how little he cared for anyone beyond himself, how little he cared if they hated him.

Mettaton was very much the type to say that no publicity was bad publicity. In fact, he had said it. Several times. Most of these times had been after the latest celebrity scandal, which Mettaton was almost always at the center of.

Mettaton was an absolute bastard. He knew this. The whole world knew it.

He couldn’t help being a little turned on.

Right along with every other MTT fan, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> I take your "Mettaton is nice" headcanons and toss them gently out the window.


End file.
